Hibiki Kohaku/Move List
Hibiki Kohaku is a technical character that utilizes traps and teleportation moves. Much of his tactics revolve around solid space control and anti-zoning thanks to his mobility, which can easily allow him to control a match in his favor and being fairly decent for beginners (along with his average HP pool). However, he in trade lacks decent range for pokes in the neutral (which in turn limits his anti-air options) as well as relying on gimmicks. His short range also prevents his pressure from being effective against barrier blocks, often relying on being dangerously close to his target while also having fairly low-average damage output. His Drive is , which allows him to use afterimage-duplicates of himself in various ways to confuse the enemy, giving him notable control over the match. He can either close the gap to attack them himself, or use a duplicate to feint his approaches. Command list Basic moves |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = A backhand chop at a downward angle. Can rapid-fire into itself up to three times before resetting, but its range leaves much to be desired as a way to mash out of pressure. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Diagonally aimed reverse-grip slash inward slash upward. Doesn’t have decent reach, but is a solid-hit confirm. Can be late-chained into 5C or 6A for pressure as a solid frame-trap option. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Followup after 5B where Hibiki reverse-grip-slashes inward in a clearing side-reap as he leans forward. Can be late-chained into 5C or 6A for pressure for frame-trap options, or into 4B for mixup. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = A dual-outward ripping slash in reverse-grip leaning forward. One of Hibiki’s few-decent ranged normals which provides a solid delay-chaining option for both punishes and frame-traps, which in turn can lead into solid combo damage if one can quickly act on it. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Low backhand chop while crouching, which is akin to 5A only aimed more horizontally. Good for stagger pressure and for tick throw setups, and also has a slight hitbox past Hibiki’s hand for poking gimmicks. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = A back-handed reverse-gripped shank from behind through the background with the following hand aimed low. Hits low and gives Hibiki a very low profile, but has decent frame data that allows it to be a solid no-tech OTG pick-up tool for wake-up. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Followup to 2B where Hibiki performs a crouching version of 5BB. Hits low and like 2B, gives him a very low-profile. This second input also allows Hibiki to make use of run-under cross-ups with this, and also allows him to punish incoming roll getups if timed right. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Dual swing to the background aimed upward while crouching forward. Hibiki’s only anti-air which sadly has poor vertical reach compared to others. However, it makes up for the fact that Hibiki’s hurtbox shrinks while giving him head invincibility from frames 8-to-16. Grounded juggles from this often are Hibiki’s prime source for wake-up offense/okizeme. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Hibiki ejects an expendable-blade from his leading-handed blade-grip to throw it low to the ground. Hits low, un-tech knocks down on normal hit and staggers on counter hit. The startup and the distance Hibiki moves forward at makes this a deceiving frame-trap tool for pressure (especially vs. barrier blocks), especially due to Hibiki deciding to keep his target grounded for OTG combos. Even if blocked, it only leaves Hibiki at -1 frame disadvantage. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = A forward hopping-tumble fall-slash with his following handed-blade. Despite its appearance, it does not hit overhead. Used as a solid way to beat out both low attacks and throws due to the initial airborne portion, but anything with decent upwards reach can trade with this move safely. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Followup to 6B where Hibiki reaps away at his target with the alternate-handed blade. Causes a ground bounce on normal hit which allows the prior 6B to be a solid hit confirm option into combos, as despite the low height the float is good enough to follow into most attacks. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Hibiki leaps into the air with a turning double-slash with both blades swung horizontally until the third swing, he slashes with both blades. Causes Hibiki to recover airborne, which leads to free air combos as well as blowing back a fair distance on the final hit (allowing for corner carry). However, it can easily whiff against crouching targets. Can Fatal Counter, which in turn makes this a solid wall-bouncing mid-screen punisher tool. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Slightly copping his blade up (into normal grip), Hibiki then slam-slashes downward. Hits overhead and plummets on airborne hit. Slow startup, but allows for some solid hit confirms and juggle combo usages. Can be combo'ed into from 5BB with ease (aside from 5A or 2A). }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Followup to 4B where Hibiki holds his single blade with both hands to leaning-back-stab his target in a recovering turn. Mainly used as a hit confirm extender like the rest, but very unsafe when the prior 4B is blocked due to the gap between both inputs, allowing this followup to be interrupted by reversals of all sorts during Hibiki’s pressure. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = A sweep kick with both legs to the background with one hand for support. Has very solid range while being a standard sweeping-knockdown tool for both wake-up and combos. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Aerial backhand chop. Not as decently ranged as its grounded-standing and crouching counterparts, but is used as a solid approaching hit-confirm tool or for pressure air-to-ground. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Aerial inward-reverse-grip slash at an angle. Has the highest upward reach of Hibiki’s jumping normals which makes it a decent air-to-air tool, but lacks notably in both its downward and horizontal hitboxes. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Followup to j.B where Hibiki reaps downward with the leading-handed blade in reverse-grip. Decent downward hitbox and horizontal hitbox, but there are often better options to chain-cancel into. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = A downward upside-down outward reap with both blades (done by other characters in a few other fighting games). Hibiki’s best jumping normal in the neutral which gives him solid space control both air-to-air and air-to-ground when spaced correctly, as well as being a solid cross-up tool. }} Throws |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Hibiki throws his opponent to the ground, then teleports aerial and throws multiple blades at them followed up with a dropping stomp bounce. Allows him to cancel into airborne moves upon the throw finishing and offers decent pushback to the corner, but it has very poor range compared to other throws while having no kara/void-throw setups. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = An upward inward swing kick that punts the opponent upward while Hibiki warps away to behind them in midair, uppercut-slashing them higher. However, Senshijin is needed to be able to cancel the second hit of the throw in order to followup from the ground quick enough, since Hibiki lands with his opponent at the same time. }} (in air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = }} Counter Assault Crush Trigger |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Possible to charge; Hibiki leans a bit forward in a posture then snap-kicks high-upward. Causes a launch on airborne hit which allows for combo extensions with this move when charged for a proper delay (depending on where it’s used in the combo in question). 180F cooldown. }} Drive |English localization = Double Chase |Japanese name = ダブルチェイス Daburu Cheisu |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Allows him to make a duplicate of himself. 5D and 2D send his clone forward to attack his opponent, while 6D and 3D leave clone in place of Hibiki, who teleports to opponent. Hibiki will not receive any damage if his clone is hit. }} Overdrive |English localization = Schwarz Lace |Japanese name = シュバルツレイス Shubarutsu Reisu |English name = Schwarz Wraith (Black Wraith) |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Accelerates his Drive. }} Exceed Accel |English localization = Mark: “Purification” |Japanese name = 柝扇「祓雛」 Sakuōgi “Haraebina” |English name = Clapping Fans: “Cleansing Chick” |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Hibiki strikes his opponent with an inward upward swing-kick (his back throw’s first hit); if it connects, he then follows up with a back-somersaulting kick launcher. He then kneels down and twirls his blades, then waves them both around in an instant at once for a radius slash finisher that wallbounces. The Active Flow version gives more special effects to the final blow with more damage. }} Special moves |English localization = Soaring Slash |Japanese name = 飛斬衝 Hizanshō |English name = Rook Piercing Slash |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Dashes forward with sword in both hands beside him via a tucked-bracing rush. Once he gets close to his target, he impales them with the said sword and forcefully dislodges it (the sword then is toss-twirled back into Hibiki’s hand), knocking his foe down. Counts as a blockable grab. Inflicts a spiraling knockdown. Usually used as a mid-screen combo ender, but can easily extend corner combo juggles via linking into a 5B right after. }} |English localization = Soaring Slash: Revolution |Japanese name = 飛斬衝 廻 Hizanshō Kai |English name = Rook Piercing Slash: Revolve |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = An alternate version of Hizanshō. Upon reaching his opponent, Hibiki instead warps behind them and does a reverse grip upward reaping slash to launch them. Crosses up and launches the opponent via the “wildly-flung” effect. Very unsafe on block, which often prompts Hibiki to have around 50 meter just to Rapid Cancel it (which in turn makes this a very solid cross-up option during neutral/pressure). However, it can also be used to merely side-swap in order to force the opponent into the corner. }} |English localization = Dual Wing Smash: Heaven |Japanese name = 比翼陣 天 Hiyokujin Ten |English name = Peer Wing Array: Heaven |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Rushes alongside a duplicate after a brief delay (Hibiki somersaults back into a fade-away before reappearing), with one Hibiki running along the ground and the other leaping through the air in unison. For this version, the real Hibiki is airborne while the clone disperses into a crow flock. At the descent of the leap, Hibiki follows up with a somersaulting heel drop that hits overhead (that ground bounces). If distanced and/or timed correctly, it can be a solid pressure tool to use when Hibiki is pushed too far out of a blockstring, and can followup into 2C for some juggles. }} |English localization = Dual Wing Smash: Earth |Japanese name = 比翼陣 地 Hiyokujin Chi |English name = Peer Wing Array: Earth |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Rushes alongside a duplicate after a brief delay (Hibiki somersaults back into a fade-away before reappearing), with one Hibiki running along the ground and the other leaping through the air in unison. For this version, the real Hibiki is the one running while the clone disperses into a crow flock. At the end of the run, Hibiki follows up with a sword-planted break sweep along a slide that hits low and launches. Like with the prior version, the distance it covers allows for Hibiki to make use of far-screen mixup which can convert into full-combos. }} (during Hiyokujin Ten/Chi) |English localization = Dual Wing Smash: Void |Japanese name = 比翼陣 虚 Hiyokujin Utsuro |English name = Peer Wing Array: Emptiness |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Followup to either Hiyokujin version. Cancels either version’s followup attack for a feint that causes Hibiki to return to his original spot and disperses both duplicates. Used as a scare tactic if the other two versions have been landed extensively, or if the opponent does not respect the far-screen coverage Hibiki has with the Hiyokujin. }} |English localization = Soaring Kick |Japanese name = 嶄翔脚 Zanshōkyaku |English name = Steep Soaring Leg |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Variable command jump. Hibiki flies forward in a leap (where he tucks in his body in a sideways-riding position) akin to a normal forward jump in terms of jump arc (but with a few special effects to differentiate such as afterimages). Meant for applying wake-up games and mixups due to its followups. All of its followups can be done near the ground if timed properly, which is as soon as 15 frames in the animation. }} (during Zanshōkyaku) |English localization = Piercing Feather |Japanese name = 尖羽 Senba |English name = Sharp Feather |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Followup to Zanshōkyaku. Hibiki tosses carving knives as overhead projectiles in a spread (three at once) below himself. A decent neutral option due to the fact that it’s neutral on block, though in turn tied with its slow startup it offers low followup potential outside of a counter hit. As a comical easter egg, Hibiki throws document papers instead if his opponent happens to be Kagura. }} (during Zanshōkyaku) |English localization = Thrashing Claw |Japanese name = 裂爪 Ressō |English name = Rending Claw |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Followup to Zanshōkyaku. Hibiki performs an overhead air-somersaulting outward slash below himself in a dive-bombing position. Causes ground bounce and hits overhead. When timed right, it allows for some ambiguous confirms and/or pressure startup depending on when its used, and Zanshōkyaku’s prior positioning can also allow for it to cross-up. }} (during Zanshōkyaku) |English localization = Pulverizing Fin |Japanese name = 鶚砕き Misago Kudaki |English name = Osprey Smash |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Followup to Zanshōkyaku. Hibiki performs an uppercut slash in midair that acts as a grab. If it connects, the opponent is spiral-launched as Hibiki high-speed warps to the air while carrying his opponent (in the form of a large shadowy crow) to connect a spinning upside-down piledriver (Izuna Drop style) on them. Midair command throw (which is completely unblockable). Useful for catching out jump attempts during pressure or to use as an unexpected (but possibly unsafe) anti-air, but overall works more for ending combos; however, combos can even be extended from this attack with enough meter for a Rapid Cancel. }} (during Zanshōkyaku) |English localization = Catastrophic Strike |Japanese name = 禍討ち Maga Uchi |English name = Calamity Strike |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Followup to Zanshōkyaku. Hibiki enters a counter-reversal stance for the duration of the jump arc by holding his following-handed blade in front and below himself and curled up. Once triggered by blocking an attack, Hibiki warps away and flies in low to the ground with a dual-wielding spinning-top-slash towards his foe as he slides to a brake. Causes minor wallbounce and does multiple hits, as well as can Fatal Counter. However, it only possesses auto-guard/guard points vs. projectiles, and overall carries high risk. The Fatal Counter hit effect will occur even if the opponent uses any form of cancel to return to a non-counter hit state (from their countered attack) just before Hibiki appears with his attack. }} |English localization = Double Wing Cyclone |Japanese name = 双翼旋 Sōyokusen |English name = Twin Wing Whirl |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Hibiki performs a small hop while spin-slashing with both blades in an instant, followed by a flashy recovery animation with him dispersing into crows and landing back down from said hop. Minor anti-air special. Does multiple hits and launches. Thus, it often is a very risky reversal due to its low coverage (which makes it very unsafe if blocked or whiffed) but allows for solid reward when it connects. However, it puts Hibiki in an airborne state if Rapid Cancelled, allowing him to use this as a free overhead option into one of his jumping normals if there’s meter to spare. }} (in midair) |English localization = Piercing Muzzle-Blade |Japanese name = 尖嘴刃 Senshijin |English name = Sharp Beak Blade |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Midair diving stab attack at a steep angle where Hibiki nearly plants his blade upon landing. Knocks down via a plummet on air hit, which can allow for an emergency tech. Can cross-up if positioned correctly, though this move doesn’t see much use for ending air combos unless needed. Positioning and timing is important to consider regarding frame advantage. This is quite true due to only one angle this move dives at. }} Distortion Drives |English localization = Shadow Dance “Hidden Phoenix” |Japanese name = 番舞「朧鳳」 Tsugaimai “Oboro Ōtori” |English name = Paired Dance: “Hazy Phoenix” |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Hibiki rears back during the super flash and then tosses both blades in front of himself to spiral in front like a reflector (which fly through full-screen not unlike a projectile). Once it connects, he fades away leaving behind a flock of crows and strikes though his foe with blue air-tearing slash effects in succession, finishing with a Maga Uchi through his foe; this causes all the said slash effects to converge their damage onto his target. Causes opponent to crumple to the ground with no emergency or crumple tech. The Overdrive version adds a few more rapid slashes to the mix before the Maga Uchi finisher. Has very high minimum damage, making it a very solid combo finisher. It can also be used as an anti-zoning tool to beat out specific types of projectiles depending on the distance. }} |English localization = Black Thunder: “Nue” |Japanese name = 冥雷「鵺」 Kuremi Kazuchi “Nue” |English name = Dark Thunder: “Nue” |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Hibiki disappears leaving behind a flock of shadowy crows after a brief stance and gesture, then warps to his opponent’s location from above to slam-drive both swords during his plummeting assault (causing too brief and large slash trails to appear beside him and Hibiki then twirls his blades to return to neutral). Launches his opponent up in a spiral launch, and can be used to dodge incoming attacks to counter them. However, it has notable startup as soon as Hibiki reappears, and if blocked can be punished easily (often requiring 50 extra meter to make it safe via Rapid Cancel). The Ovedrive version has him launching the opponent higher, enough for Hibiki to followup with an automatic Misago Kudaki finisher. }} Astral Heat |English localization = Divine Nightfall: “Raven” |Japanese name = 天晦 「哭鴉」 Amatsugomori: Nakigarasu |English name = Heavenly Disappearance: “Wailing Raven” |Image = |Damage = |Heat gain = |Description = Attacks using his shadows, and rapidly slashes his opponent several times in the dark. Can be combo'ed into easily from 3C. }} Category:Move List Navigation